


I Learned To Cope With Pain

by GodOfDemons



Series: Poison [3]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: Kiba x Kankuro, part of the Poison Series





	1. Chapter one, The Beast and The Puppet Master

Kiba was walking around Kohona with Akamaru, who had quickly accepted his master wasn't straight.

In fact, Akamaru was glad, he could now know why every time that sand ninja was around Kiba's hormones were active, the sand ninja was the same and Akamaru just wanted them to mate already.

Kiba sneezed and Akamaru sniffed the air.

The three sand ninjas.

_"Kiba! Sand ninjas!" _Akamaru barks to Kiba, who smile widens as they began running, Akamaru following the scent and they soon saw Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, which Akamaru could smell the hormones becoming active already.__

____

"Hey Kankuro." Kiba says casually, Kankuro and Kiba talking casually as they began walking.  
•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•  
Today was the day. Today Kiba was going to tell Kankuro he was gay, and who he was gay for.

Though he should save the confession for later but he just want to get over it.

The sand ninjas were staying in the visitor compound, and that's where Kiba went.

Kankuro was in the mini cafeteria eating and that's where Kiba went.

"Kankuro!" Kiba yelled, ignoring Gaara and Temari's strange looks.

The easiest way to tell both, is to plain out confess.

"I like you Kankuro! I-In a romantic way!" Kiba says quickly, closing his eyes and an awkward silence was in the air.

Then Temari burst out laughing about irony.

Kiba's cheeks heated up and his eyes pricked with tears.

Kankuro was yelling at his sister and Kiba thought Kankuro was ignoring his confession.

Kiba ran away. He ran to some part of the village that was more deserted than most.

His secret hideout was there, it was filled with things he held close to him, a makeshift bed for when he's in trouble with his mom and dad and he doesn't want to stay at home. A working fridge, which Kiba kept up to date, no spoiled foods.

He went to his makeshift bed and his face made contact with his pillow.

He cried.

He ignored people calling out for him, only Shino knew about this place, Kiba and Shino called it Animal Instinct, there was a bunch of bugs, mainly ones Shino leaves there in cages, and Akamaru really loved this place.

Before Kiba came(Explaining why Temari was laughing about irony):

"Kiba doesn't like me Mari." Kankuro says.

"Oh how do you know? He could, after all, only few can resist my baby brother." Temari says teasingly.

"Shut up! It's not like he's gonna burst in here and yell that he loves me! That'd be awkward yet awesome." Kankuro says and the cafeteria doors swung open.

"Kankuro! I like you Kankuro! I-In a romantic way!" Kiba yelled and his expression was so cute, Kankuro broke.

He could not process it.

It was silent and Temari started laughing.

"It's so ironic!!" Temari laughed and Kankuro turned to her and started yelling at her, his face not looking at Kiba, which Kankuro was glad about since his face was a deep shade of red.

When Kankuro turned around Kiba was gone.

"You f-" "Please refrain from cursing in my presence Temari, if you want your head attached to your neck." "Okay Gaara, Kankuro, you fudged up."


	2. Pain From Hunger Long Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Be prepared. Might write some fluff after this to ease it up.

Chouji was eating some snacks with Shikamaru on a roof, happy that Ino wasn't there to disrupt the peaceful silence.

"Where are you two!!??!!" Ino yelled and they sighed.

Chouji sat up, sighing, and went to go to her but Shikamaru stopped him.

"Don't. We just got comfortable and we can ignore her." Shikamaru says and Chouji nods with a small smile.

They stayed there until dusk, Ino had given up hours earlier, Chouji wanted to get home for dinner, and Shikamaru escorted him home.

"Hello Akimichi-San." Shikamaru says politely to the head of the Akimichi clan. He smiled at Chouji and Shikamaru and patted next to him.

"Stay for dinner Shikamaru. You're practically family." He says and Shikamaru nods and sits next to him and Chouji.

Shikamaru helped Chouji take off his headband and scarf for dinner, he was always messy and Shikamaru tried saving at least those two things.

"So, how's training going?" Chouji's mom asks as she brings dinner to the table.

"It's going well, Chouji and I are training every once in a while." Shikamaru says as he takes a bite of the huge amount of food on his plate.

He generally ate much less than this, but he didn't want to be rude so he forces himself to eat every bite.

Even if it means to go to the bathroom and quietly throw up.

Shikamaru ate and ate until his stomach could hold no more, but he kept eating.

When he was younger people would pick on him and Chouji for always eating snacks, Shikamaru remembers the voices, they haunted him.

Calling him names, saying things that weren't true, but slowly Shikamaru had fallen into their poisonous trap.

He was eating less and less, they called him and Chouji fat, so Shikamaru tried being skinny, but they kept calling him that.

He was hungry so much he almost passed out sometimes. He found a away to eat his fill and not gain weight.

Vomit it back up afterwards. His parents didn't know, and neither did Chouji and his parents.

He always said he wasn't hungry, but looking at food made his stomach almost growl in hunger.

He grew taller and skinnier, he didn't eat as much as before and only ate when Chouji, Chouji's parents, or his parents was around.

He stopped eating publicly, besides the few snacks he eats with Chouji, since they're small.

Other than that he was always really hungry. He trained himself to not eat much, but when he did he always vomited it back up soon after.

Shikamaru did indeed go to the bathroom and vomited quietly, he had to control it, even if he had to hold it in his mouth. The taste of stomach acid and the meal he just had was disgusting.

It was like smoking, once you start its very hard to stop. Except he never tried stopping. He hasn't died yet so he's fine.

But he's not.

He wishes that one day Chouji will catch him in action and take care of him... Though Shikamaru knows nothing would be the same after.

"Sorry Chouji... it was a good meal though." He whispers to himself as he flushed and rises out his mouth. He drank some water to wash the taste down and when he could barely sense it anymore, he left the bathroom.

"Sorry for taking so long, I think I ate to fast and got a stomach ache." Shikamaru says and Chouji gives him a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now Chouji." Shikamaru reassures him.

Shikamaru gave Chouji a kind smile and Chouji smiled back.

Chouji knew something was wrong.


End file.
